


Between Coffee and Capella

by toastiham



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Artist John, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Singer John, maybe sin later on im not sure, sexy dancer john, smol alex, tol john, writer alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastiham/pseuds/toastiham
Summary: John Laurens is a twenty year old musician and aspiring artist attending Columbia college, battling between staying in New York as an artist and making his father proud. Alexander Hamilton, a young nineteen year old nonstop writer is on full scholarship at Columbia college, where he meets his roommate, John Laurens. Follow the students of Columbia college on their journeys of success, as they face the early hardships of adulthood.





	1. Dappled

I didn't mean to fall in love with my artist. It just kind of, happened, you know?

I am Alexander Hamilton, an young orphan writer attending Columbia college, all the way from the Caribbean.

The cold air was new to me, it had just become winter in New York, the second semester had yet to begin at my new school. However, I needed to move into my dorm the moment I arrived to the north, so I was making my way towards the grand building. My feet were sore from what seemed like a mile of running. I couldn't afford for the cab to drive me all the way here, so I ran the rest of the way.

I saw a plump man sitting at a desk, his hand placed together on it, fingers touching.

"You must Alexander Hamilton," he said calmly.

I took a seat in front of the desk, as he began to speak.

"I'll print your schedule out closer to the end of the break, but here is your dorm key. Your roommate may or may not be there . "

I smiled and nodded in response, "thank you, Mr. Johnson," I said, taking note of the little sign on the front of the desk.

I turned on my heel and followed the map I had picked up when I walked in the room, and found my way to my dorm, excited to move in all of my belongings. It wasn't much, a lot of notebooks were kept in one bag and some other knick knacks in the other. Some throw pillows and blankets in my first suitcase, along with all of my washroom supplies and lots of books. The last suitcase contained clothes and some more books.

I cautiously opened the door, in case of my roommate was already in there.

And there he was. The room was pretty, decorated with artwork. But the boy was prettier.

He had this warm, caramel skin color and dark, soft looking curly hair, pulled back into a tight ponytail. I couldn't tell what color his were eyes yet, but I could presume they were light and contrasted against his skin, which was absolutely beautiful. And his freckles. He was dappled in different shades, soft blemishes of gold and brown scattered across his face. A small, upturned button nose and full, sweet lips to top it off. He was wearing a thin teeshirt and basketball shorts, so I could take a moment to appreciate his body as well. He had broad shoulders and muscled arms and calves. His face was so sweet and kind looking, yet his body was so masculine. He was so simply gorgeous, I was at a loss for words, and that's impressive.

But I didn't actually have the time to observe that long, it was quicker and in a few seconds he noticed by presence.

I saw his eyes light up.

"You must be my new roommate!" He said cheerily, standing up from the couch and moving towards me.  
  


"I'm John Laurens," he continued, smiling that golden smile of his.

"Alexander Hamilton," I replied.  
  


He stepped to the side and let me walk through, motioning around the living room.

The room was big, needless to say. The walls were off-white, and the carpet a soft brown. There was a white bookshelf next to the door, empty, and I was surely going to fix that. The armchair John was sitting in sat in between two doors, one to the washroom and the other the bedroom. Across the entrance door was the television and two, pale golden couches in front of it. A white and glass coffee table lay at the foot of the couches. In between the entrance and couches, was a large, fancy, expensive looking carpet. Marvelous, colorful paintings surrounded the walls, mostly of nature and wildlife. The door to the kitchen was on my left wall, across from the bedroom door.

"Nice place, isn't it?" He said awkwardly.

"Um, yeah," I said, even more awkwardly.

He was trying to initiate a friendship, and it was something very new to me. I always seemed to argue with everyone I met.  
He sat down on the couch, patting for me to take a seat next to him.  
"So, where are you and your family from?" John asked.

"I'm from the Caribbean, and I'm an, um, orphan," I responded. 

His expression changed, he seemed to regret asking.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he trailed off.

"It's no problem. I'm on full scholarship here, I'm studying law, but I kind of want to be an author too,"

"I'm studying law too, but I wanted to be a marine biologist. I'm only studying law because of my father. I have a side job as a artist, I have a booth and paint portraits. Oh, and I'm in the choir, show-choir and I dance. I'm kind of an all-arts kind of guy," John concluded.

I wondered what his singing voice sounded like.

"Let me show you our bedroom, and the maybe I can introduce you to my friends," John took my hand in his and my heart fluttered. This incredibly attractive and seemingly talented man just held my hand.

As I walked in to the room, I noticed the walls were also off-white, two full size beds side by side, headboard-less, complete with sea-foam green comforters and white pillows. Both had cork boards behind them, however the one on the left was covered in drawings, many of them turtles. A nightstand was in between the beds, a single night lamp and a sketchbook, digital clock, and a candle within a very pretty painted jar lay on it. A white desk sat across the room, with a black and white swivel chair and fuzzy white rug at the foot of the bed. It was empty, aside from a filer with drawn on papers. My roommate was a really good artist. A bay window was to the left of the desk, mint green curtains draped at the sides. A sliding door closet was next to the desk, and a bookshelf across from the bay window holding a tank of two turtles.

"I'm going to take a shower first, while you unpack and then I can introduce you to some friends," John said, putting his phone on the bookshelf, which didn't actually have books in it either, but it did have some photos in it.

John opened the washroom door and discarded his shirt quickly, then closed it right after. I caught a glimpse of the freckles, dusting shoulders and back.

I sighed and went into the living room to grab my bags and suitcases, trudging to bring them into the bedroom. I heard Johns faint voice through the wall, he was singing a song with the words "Make a Way" in them.

_"Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound._

_That saved a soul like me!"_

That was a really high note.

_"His mercy's everlasting, His truth endures._  
_And He sent His son to set me free!"_

He ended the phrase with a gorgeous run.

He was probably practicing his part of a song for a choir performance. It wasn't the most audible from inside the shower, but I could hear enough to know that he had a very light and pretty voice.

I finished unpacking just a he finished washing, I listened to him sing some other songs, all choral. The bookshelves were all stocked, their shared closet was full. I was a little embarrassed at how small my clothes were, I was a very petite man, at the most I was 5'5". John on the other hand, was tall and muscular, he looked definitely way over six feet. He had a lot of hoodies, which made sense because it was cold here in New York. I didn't have any, coming from the Caribbean. This should be fun.

John stepped out of the shower, his face red with a tower wrapped around his legs.  
"I um, forgot to bring clothes with me to change, um, I hope don't mind I'll just grab and-"

"I don't mind at all!" I cut in. He was toned all the way through, abs and all. He must do something athletic alongside dancing.

John chuckled at my intrusion, then grabbed some sweatpants and a teeshirt and left back into the washroom to change.

I wanted to compliment his singing voice, but before I knew it he was back out, fully clothed. He was pulling his hair back into a bouncy ponytail.  
"My friends are meeting us at this restaurant, Piccolo, it's Italian food," John commented.

"That's fine by me," I replied. I was hungry too.

He started out the door, "We should go now if we don't want to be late, come on!"

*******

The restaurant was quiet, a two tables of four close together to create an area for eight.

Two men, a dark-skinned, tall and slender looking man, next to a shorter, squat and muscular man wearing a bandana. The taller one had tight curls pulled into a puffy ponytail, as opposed to John's looser curls.

"John!" The tall man said, kissing John's cheeks. He looked over at me, and smiled warmly.

"Salut! Je m'apelle Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette, but-"

"Just call him Lafayette," the shorter man interrupted.

"Enchanté, Lafayette, je m'apelle Alexander Hamilton," I said politely. 

**_TRANSLATION: "Nice to meet you, Lafayette, my name is Alexander Hamilton."_ **

"We're keeping him," Lafayette commented, as I watched John and the other man's eyes widen.

The shorter man continued, "I'm Hercules Mulligan, you can also call me Herc if you want to. I'm studying fashion design."

"I'm studying law," I responded, "But I'd rather be an author."

Lafayette chimed in, "I'm studying architecture!"

The doors opened to reveal four women. The first one to enter was stunning, I realized, just what "my type" would be. She was chocolate skinned, with long, dark curly hair and intelligent eyes. She had a slim waist, with wide, curvaceous hips that narrowed down her thighs to her ankles. She was wearing high-waisted, light wash shorts and a peach colored cami. The girl behind her was taller, and had black locks and eyes, wearing a blue sweater and black jeans. The two behind her were exchanging kisses on each others cheeks, both had medium brown skin colors and curly hair. One was wearing her hair up in a ponytail, and in a yellow cardigan and leggings, the other in a red, off the shoulder shirt and shorts.

They walked over to our table, which meant they were friends of John's. I smiled.

"Hi Laf, John, Herc," the first woman said in a voice.

"Angelica! You guys have to meet John's new roommate," Hercules motioned to me.

"I'm Alexander Hamilton, studying law, and aspiring author," I leaned in and took her hand in my own, and kissed it. She giggled a little bit.

She was exactly my height, which made it perfect, not as awkward as it usually is for me to meet women.

"Angelica Schuyler, I'm majoring in acting," she said.

The woman behind her nodded, "Elizabeth Schuyler, but please do call me Eliza. I'm majoring in phycology."

"Schuyler?" I questioned.

Angelica replied, "My sister."

The shorter girl in the ponytail chimed in, "And I'm Peggy Schuyler!"

"Maria Reynolds," said the woman in red, her arm wrapped around Peggy's waist.

*******

"So, what did you really think of your new friends?" John asked me once he closed the door to our dorm.

I was slightly shocked when he said 'your', but I didn't say anything about it.

"Lafayette and Hercules were funny and charming, Angelica was beautiful and witty, definitely someone I can make friends with, Eliza was so caring, Peggy was hilarious and Maria was inspiring and confident. And of course, you," I listed.

"What about me?" John said, chuckling and smiling.

"You're," I trailed of, before continuing, "pleasant, and very mood-lifting, you have earned my affections. You are humorous, delightful and the most attractive."

"Why, thank you my dearest, Alexander. I think you're quirky and intelligent and attractive as well," he paused, "however, please do not take advantage of my affections, I'm only warning you. " John said, mocking the tone I used, now and periodically throughout the hangout. 

I responded with the same voice once again, "My dear Laurens, I promise not to only take advantage of your affections, but to cherish them as I shall hope you understand, that I too, return the same thoughts. We shall become the bestest of friends." I even bowed while he giggled.

He grabbed my hand and took me to our bedroom, turning on the lamp light and plopping down, right on his bed.

"So, what do you do for extra-curricular activity?" John asked.

"I um, I just kind of write in my free time," I said, embarrassed.

John shot me a sympathetic look, "Cool! What do you like to write about?"

I beamed, no one has ever bothered to ask me what I am so proud of.

"I am a poet, so I create poems, but I also write creative fiction and fantasy stories, romance, young adult novels, and of course, my specialty, argumentative and persuasive essays." I grinned, "What do you do?" I said, resting my chin on my hands, on my stomach.

"A lot of things, actually. I play volleyball in the fall, but it's winter now, so I might do basketball or wait for spring to do track and continue cross country. I dance, I know hip-hop, salsa, afro-latin jazz, and ballet. I'm in a choir, as a tenor-"

"I can rap," I interrupted, "sorry."

"I want to hear after we finish," John paused, "I'm in a show choir too, where I dance as well, but usually with girls."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, I'm um, super gay," he grinned bashfully.

I giggled at that, "I'm um, super bisexual."

"I draw and paint a lot too, like I said before. I love turtles, I have two over there, Lolo and Chuckles."

"So you wanted to hear me rap?"

"Yes! I love rapping and beatboxing too, I'd say I'm pretty good," John smiled at me.

"We could do a karaoke night tomorrow, yeah?" I preposed.

John nodded, "Definitely, we can invite the whole crew and talk about the Winters Ball. It's just less than two weeks, two days before school starts up again."

"That sounds interesting," I yawned, "I bet a cute boy will ask you out," I pulled the covers up over me, until I realized I was still wearing jeans.

"I hope so," John sighed.

"I um, okay I know this is really awkward but, I don't really own pajamas for a cold climate like this, coming from the Caribbean and all so can I borrow some of yours?"

He started laughing softly, "I doubt they'll fit your itty-bitty body but sure."

He stood up and I took that as a sign to stand up as well, I sat up on the edge of my bed. He picked out a hoodie and some sweatpants, then turned back to me.

"Off," he said, and pointed at my own shirt. I was suddenly very self conscious, I didn't have abs. I actually had a very feminine body type, soft belly, wider, rounder hips for a man and weight stored on the lower half of my body. But if I said anything it would be even more awkward, so I obliged.

I noticed he eyed me up and down before smiling again, and fitting the very oversized hoodie on me. It went down to my knees, the arms even longer. We both burst out laughing.

I took off my jeans, then took the sweatpants he was holding and shoved them on. They were long, but I had thick thighs so they still sort of fit.

"Thank you, John," I said tenderly.

"No problem baby girl, I'm getting a kick out of this too."

I blushed at the nickname, but I realized I could figure out his eyecolor now.

They were golden. Like, his eyes were golden-colored. It depended, sometimes they were green but right now they were golden. The color of the rising and setting sun, the color of honey straight from the hive, the color of actual golden nuggets.

He was so dappled in gold. 


	2. Latte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John POV this time! I'm probably going switch off each chapter, and add in some other character perspectives <3

I just really wanted to draw him.

His soft, golden tan skin and shy smile. His wispy, long dark hair, how it cow-licked behind his ears and curled around the nape of his neck. His softly hooked nose, the lines of fatigue under his eyes. Oh, his eyes. Those intelligent, witty, clever, powerful brown eyes. Big, slightly downturned doe eyes, and natural thick, black eyelashes. His scruff, cheekbones, smirk.

His body.

Like nothing I'd seen before on a man. So soft, feminine and tender. Golden tan skin, thin arms. Slim waist, more hourglass-like in the middle, which widened down to create a defined indent in the center. Curves, rounded out to create wide, hips and thick thighs, narrowed down to his ankles. He was a latin beauty. His back had a very defined arch to it and his pear-like figure ended with a lot of weight on his legs and butt rather than his belly and arms. I could draw him for hours.

I woke up from my bed, Alexander was sleeping at the foot, curled up in a little ball. Oops. I scooted over to him and began playing with his silky hair, before reaching over for my sketchbook and pencil. I began to draw him, not caring about too much shading at the moment, as I just wanted to lay down where the lines were. I drew in a little smile despite the fact that he wasn't, and made sure to match all the waves in his hair. He was so pretty. I noticed he began to stir, and instinctively chucked the book over to Alexander's bed. He stretched his limbs out, similarly to a cat, and then looked up at me with big, doe eyes.

"Morning, John," he said, his voice raspy from sleep. It was cute.

I smiled at him, "Morning, Alexander." I subconsciously began caressing his head, lovingly playing with his hair. He seemed to notice before I did, his face was beginning to flush and that's when I noticed as well. I retracted my hand from his head and awkwardly sat there. He looked so cute in my big hoodie and sweatpants. The sweatpants were somewhat baggy on me, but fit snugly around his thick thighs and simply hung long over his feet.

He slid off my bed and took a look at himself in the mirror, eyes widening when he noticed his messy hair. He tried to finger comb it, and he patted his hair down as much as he could. I stared at him gingerly, from my bed, still tangled up in the sheets.

"You wanna run to Starbucks or something?" I asked, yawning.

He turned around and grinned, "I'll do anything for coffee."

We both got dressed, and he gave me back my hoodie. We got dressed in the same room this time, it wasn't so awkward like yesterday. I let myself peek at him a little bit though, despite the fact that we were supposed to be changing at the same time. His back was facing me, and boy, did he have booty game. I averted my eyes after he put on some jeans, neither of us changed out of our underwear. He put on a teeshirt, but I decided he would need to wear my hoodie again. I put on a flannel, jeans and a sweatshirt over.

I turned around, and damn, those jeans hugged his thighs in the most perfect way possible.

I hope he didn't catch me staring.

I smiled stupidly, then both of us walked into the bathroom to brush our teeth.

Once we were finished, I decided to tell him about wearing my hoodie again.

"It's going to be too cold for that, wear my hoodie again," I said, holding up the hoodie.

"Thank you, John," he let me pull the sweatshirt over his petite frame.

And in record time, we got out of there for coffee.

We started walking to the nearest Starbucks, it wasn't too far from campus.

"So, Alexander, what time do you want to call the crew over for a karaoke?" I asked suddenly.

He looked puzzled for a moment, then looked back at me, "How's three pm? That gives us enough us time."

Us time. I'd like that.

"Sounds great, I can introduce you to my turtles!"

"And maybe you can show me how you warm up your voice. Not to be weird or anything but I heard you in the shower, and you sound lovely!" He complimented.

I felt the heat rise in my cheeks at the compliment.

"Thanks Alex, and yeah, I could show you. It's not much really though, just some rounds and stuff. Do you sing at all?" I asked.

"Sometimes, I wouldn't say I'm great but I can kind of sing. Baritone," he concluded.

"Any instruments?"

"Um, no, beatboxing? I can rap, like I said, and poetry."

"That's cool. Do you like turtles?"

Alexander nodded, "yeah, they're cute."

"I think they're magnificent. I love drawing them too, and making intricate designs on their shells,"

"You're a talented artist too. How did you get so good at stuff?" Alexander asked sweetly.

"Practice? I bet you're an amazing writer too, though," I commented.

"Maybe I should show you some works? Or, you'll see how I get when school starts up," he laughed.

I joined him, laughing until we found ourselves at the Starbucks. There was a little bench outside.

"So, what do you usually get?" I asked him.

"Black coffee," He stated boldly.

"Oh, we're going to be that couple," I blurted out, but he didn't seem to notice, so I continued, "where person a drinks straight up black coffee and person b," I pointed at myself, "is a basic white girl with her fancy latte," I chuckled and he laughed.

We entered the shop, and I saw his eyes light up.

He noticed the sign only said from 6 am to 12 am,  
"I guess I'm going to have to stay home at night then," he remarked.

I chucked a little bit, "Thank God."

He laughed some more, and we both made our ways to the non-existent line.  
"Pumpkin Spice Latte, venti please," I turned back over to Alexander, "and an espresso. "

"I'll give you the change in a second," he began.  
I shook my head, "No, I'll pay."

He dramatically put his hands over his chest, "How could I ever repay you?"

I thought about it for a while, and then giggled, "Sing for me at the karaoke."

"Sing?" He exclaimed.

"Sing."

He rolled his eyes and groaned a bit, then looked back at me, "Fine."

I placed a ten dollar bill on the counter and received my change, before we both walked over to the pick up area. I grabbed my latte and he took his coffee. We exited the shop and started for home.

"I bet you do have a lovely voice and you're just messing with me," I said.

He shook his head, "I don't have anything on you. Sing me something from your choir!" He asked.

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks, but no less I began to sing.

"Sing to me something of sunlight and bloom,

I am so burdened with sorrow and gloom

I am so tired of the world's noise and strife,

Sing of the beauty and brightness,

the brightness of life!"

I sang somewhat softly, so no one would look at me on our way home. Alexander was golf-clapping for me.

"You're voice is so beautiful I cannot get enough of it. Let me record you someday," he began.

"No!" I exclaimed, "I sound weird on recordings."

Alexander chuckled, "Everyone says that."

"That's not even my part anyway, that was the soprano part- but it was the melody," I explained. 

He nodded, "do you have solos?"

"Yeah, there's an audition for a short one, but the only one in our upcoming concert and I'm auditioning. I probably won't get it though, because there are so many other good singers, like Eliza and Maria. Angelica is a really good singer too, really really good, but too powerful for choir. You'll hear this afternoon. Girl's a powerhouse," I winked.

"What about Laf and Herc?" He asked.

"Laf is an amazing rapper and he can sing very prettily too, even better in French, and Herc has the sweetest voice ever, super different from his normal voice. You'll be shocked."

"And then there's you, perfection," he complimented.

I blushed, "I wouldn't say I'm that good."

We made it home by then, after introducing Alexander to the turtles, we decided to call over Lafayette and Hercules to hang out until we call the Schuyler's and Maria over to karaoke.

As they entered the door, I teased, "So are you guys together yet?"

Hercules blushed, however Lafayette simply shook his head, "Of course not."

I could tell Hercules wasn't too happy about that answer. They've been friends for longer than I can remember, since like, first grade probably. That was when Lafayette moved to America, Hercules and him became friends quick. I only met them in sixth grade middle school, and we all ended up getting accepted to the same college. Here we met the Schuyler's and Maria only this year. However, I have known Angelica for a while, we had the same summer job in our junior years of high school. We didn't keep numbers though. 

"I have a game we could play," Hercules began after an hour of gossip and talk.

Alexander looked interested, "How does it go?"

"Although we don't have the entire squad here, we could play this game I made up. So basically, we have the eight people in our squad, minus yourself, Alex, John, Laf, Me, Angie, 'Liza, Peggy and Maria. We ask each other questions of 'who you would choose to do this with,' and it would escalate or fall in maturity level, so you'd have to guess who goes where. For example, I'll ask Lafayette," he turned to Lafayette, "who would you make out with in our squad?"

"Angelica's a good kisser, so Angelica," he stated. Hercules blushed a little and I could sense the disappointment.

But he continued, "So then, Laf can't choose Ang for the next round, so if I ask him who he'd like to get a strip tease from, he can't say Angelica."

Lafayette chuckled, "Dammit, she has the best body too. Actually, no- Alexander's got nice curves."

Alexander covered his face with his hands as we laughed. I knew it was true though. I wish I knew in more detail.

"So, want to play? I'll start to John, John ask Laf, Laf ask Alex and Alex asks me," He finished.

We nodded, and he began his question, "I'm starting small. John, who in our squad would you want to have a white picket fence with, three kids and a golden retriever?"

Alexander of course, but there were definitely going to be dirtier questions for me to answer his name to. So, who would be a good husband? Or wife.

"You Herc, since you can cook, make clothes for them, and you're hot," I complimented. I need to show Lafayette how great of a boyfriend Hercules would be.

"So I'm off the list then, John ask Laf."

I thought for a moment, then continued, "Who in our squad would you want to get undressed for?"

He thought for a moment, then answered, "Peggy. I've known her since forever, it wouldn't be awkward and literally anything else would be too much for me to do to her."

Oh, yeah, Peggy spent her summers at the same summer camp as Laf and Herc did ever since second grade, so she knew them as well.

Lafayette seemed to already have a question for Alexander, "You're basically going on what you know and it isn't much, so you seem to have the basis of personalities down, but sadly, you don't know our bodies. But, my question is, Alexander, who in our squad would you want to have a one night stand with?"

I was scared. Maybe he was thinking like me or maybe he was thinking of me. Who knows?

"Angelica. She has a great body and a fiery personality, I'd rather it be more than a one-night stand," he chuckled and everyone laughed, though mine was dry. They seemed compatible, like intellectual halves.

He thought for a bit and then asked Hercules his question, "who would you like to Netflix and Chill with, for two hours?"

"Eliza, it's only going to get worse from here."

We nodded. Eliza didn't take after her sisters or mother. It didn't make her any less pretty, she really was, she just didn't have the signature curly hair, tan skin and hourglass shape. Which is why she stands out from them, she's kind and very much the 'mom friend' of the group, while Hercules is the 'dad friend'. If Hercules wasn't so infatuated with Lafayette, they'd probably be dating.

It came back to me, the questions getting gradually and gradually more suggestive, but I still haven't picked Alexander. Alexander hasn't picked me yet either, which made me nervous. He said he'd rather get cozy and cuddle with Lafayette than me! I need to buy us matching onesies, and then that will be our thing. But I waited, he'd have to pick me for something.

Lafayette smiled this time, "Alexander, you're down to your last two people, John and Hercules, so, who would you want to suck you off the entire time while you're writing an essay?"

His face went completely red, but I crossed my fingers. Actually my toes, so they couldn't see.

"John. He's the closest friend I've got," He laughed it off, but my heart was squealing.

"So, Hercules," he continued, and the game went on.

***

"I'm hungry!" Lafayette whined suddenly.

I nodded, "We have about half an hour until the Schuyler's get here for our slumber party, so," I turned to Hercules, "make something. Surprise us!"

He began getting up and grabbed Lafayette's hand and chuckled, "you're coming with me."

So that left just Alexander and I.

"The funny thing is, they don't know how much I love to write. I write fast but I write a lot- actually I'd say I never stop once I start," he giggled.

My face burned up, eyes and mouth wide.

"Two things I do best, talking and writing," he continued laughing, while I sat there, a blushing mess.

"Aw," he cooed, "are you embarrassed?"

I think he knew that I liked him somewhere.

But I nodded slowly, and he began to wrap his small arms around my larger body. He placed his head on my chest and he could probably feel the rapid beat of my heart.

I moved my arms around and laced my own fingers together at the small of his back. And let me tell you, baby girl got back. I wanted to kiss his forehead. Then I did.

I pecked the top of his head, and tightened my grip around him. This hug was nice.

I liked it a lot.

***

The Schuylers and Maria arrived just one minute after three. Peggy dashed in first, rushing into Hercules' arms.

"We're here!" She exclaimed, as Eliza and Angelica walked in after her. Peggy was wearing her usual baggy clothes, an unstylish yellow teeshirt and sweatpants. She completed her simplistic look with beige white Uggs. Eliza wore a modest blue button up with a high waisted black skirt and white tights. Angelica wore a confident coral colored crop top and cardigan, and high waisted shorts. Maria walked in chuckling just a bit after, with a simple tight fitted red shirt and black skirt. Maria and Peggy did make quite a couple.

I giggled a little bit, by then Alex and I were sitting on the floor, next to each other. Everyone else sat in a circle after us.

"Well, what should we start with?" I asked.

Lafayette smiled, "How's a good game of Paranoia?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY IS THIS SO LATE YOU ASK? I've been having play rehearsals and shows recently, but it's ending soon! I'll be able to update more with new time.

**Author's Note:**

> xxx 
> 
> My first lams fanfiction! I love these characters and their real life relationship so I hope you enjoy. Also, give it up for tol 6'3 John and smol little 5'4.5 Alex. Teach me French, I'm only doing the best I can and that wont be enough! So give me feedback if you find a mistake, please, I appreciate it <3


End file.
